Love?
by nvn18
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction/YoonMin] Kejadian hari itu, benar-benar tidak disengaja. Aku yang terjatuh dari jendela kelas karena terkejut oleh sapaan Jungkook, itu kejadian nyata yang tidak dibuat-buat. Tetapi, ketika aku jatuh di atas Yoongi hingga menciumnya, aku tidak tau bagaimana itu terjadi. Semua terjadi begitu cepat.


...Love?

.

.

.

nvn present

YoonMin - Yoongi Jimin Fanfiction

.

.

Dont like dont read, Yaoi area^^

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

 _Kejadian hari itu, benar-benar tidak disengaja. Aku yang terjatuh dari jendela kelas karena terkejut oleh sapaan Jungkook, itu kejadian nyata yang tidak dibuat-buat._

 _Tetapi, ketika aku jatuh di atas Yoongi hingga menciumnya, aku tidak tau bagaimana itu terjadi. Semua terjadi begitu cepat._

 _"Hey, Yoongi, mimpi apa kau semalam hingga dicium Jimin?" Goda Taehyung yang sedang menolongku berdiri. Yoongi hanya diam saja, ia tak menjawab Taehyung; bahkan ia tak menatapku sama sekali._

 _"Jimin-ah kau pasti sengaja kan jatuh supaya bisa mencium Yoongi?" Hey aku tidak sereceh itu bodoh! Lagipula itu adalah firstkiss ku! Aku tidak mungkin ingin menjadikan moment itu sereceh ini._

 _"Kau menyukai Yoongi kan Jimin?" Iya aku memang menyukainya. Itu benar dan itu fakta. Aku sangat menyukainya._

 _"Sudah cukup. Lanjutkan piketnya!" Ucap Yoongi final, membuat seisi kelas terdiam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap dengan pandangan kosong. Ini kejadian tak terlupakan di pertengahan musim semi._

...

"Jimin! Tunggu!" Jimin yang terpanggil segera menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Jungkook yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Jimin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hyung, ayo ke kantin bersama."

"Ayo!"

Akhirnya merekapun sampai di kantin yang sangat ramai. Mereka mulai ikut berdesakan untuk mendapatkan makanan guna mengisi perut yang sudah berdisko ria. Ditengah keramaian, tak sengaja Jimin mendengar seseorang sedang membicarakannya tentang kejadian tadi.

"Aku yakin dia sengaja."

"Bukankah dia suka dengan Yoongi? Sudah pasti itu dibuat-buat. Cih."

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bingung. Itu semua kejadian nyata tidak dibuat-buat. Tetapi kenapa semua orang malah mengatainya? Jungkook yang berdiri di belakang Jimin langsung menepuk punggungnya, guna menenangkan Jimin, "Sudahlah hyung, mereka hanya iri padamu. Tidak usah dipikirkan." Jimin tersenyum membalasnya.

.

Di sisi lain, di gudang olahraga, seseorang berambut cokelat sedang berkelahi dengan temannya. Ya, dia Yoongi. Ia menghabisi teman dengan sekali pukul.

"Tutup mulutmu, bodoh! Jangan sebarkan gosip murahan seperti itu!"

Buagh!

"Hey Yoongi, aku hanya menyebar sedikit saja."

Yoongi menghentikan pukulannya menatap Namjoon, temannya, dengan tatapan mematikan andalannya, "Sedikit katamu," Yoongi melayangkan pukulannya lagi, "walau sedikit itu akan sangat memberatkannya bodoh!"

Duagh!

"Berhenti atau akan kubalik semua perkataanmu!" Ucap Yoongi final dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Namjoon yang terkapar tak berdaya di gudang olahraga.

...

Sepeninggal Jungkook di kantin, Jimin kembali ke kelasnya sendirian. Ia berjalan melewati koridor yang sepi. Hingga tak sengaja, ia bertemu; menabrak Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari gudang olahraga. Jimin sedikit terkejut melihat wajah Yoongi yang terdapat luka baru di sana.

"Yoongi-ssi apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jimin dengan suara pelan; ragu. Yoongi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Ia hanya menatap Jimin dengan pandangan kosong, "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku kalau kau tak ingin gosip itu menyebar."

"T-tapi aku ingin menolongmu, kau terluka."

"Pergi."

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dan berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi tanpa sepatah katapun. Yoongi yang masih terpaku di tempatnya segera beranjak dan pergi menuju ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati lukanya.

...

Sesampainya di kelas, Jimin sedikit terkejut dengan suasana kelas yang sepi; tidak membicarakannya lagi. Ini merupakan hal yang bagus bagi Jimin, tetapi ia merasa aneh dengan ini semua. Menjawab kebingungan Jimin, Taehyung menjelaskan semuanya, "Yoongi baru saja menhabisi beberapa murid di kelas ini. Salah satunya Hoseok, lihat dia penuh luka. Dan sekarang aku yakin Yoongi sedang menghabisi Namjoon."

"K-kenapa? Kenapa Yoongi menghajar mereka?"

"Karena merekalah yang menyebarkan gosip itu. Kau tidak tau?"

Jimin hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, _Jadi tadi kau terluka karena aku?_

...

Pelajaran olahraga telah berakhir. Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Yoongi yang bertugas dalam membereskan peralatan olahraga. Berhubung Jungkook sedang di ruang kesehatan dan Taehyung yang bermasalah dalam nilai, jadi tinggal Yoongi dan Jimin saja yang membereskan.

Duk!

Jimin menendang pintu gudang sangat keras hingga membuat gagangnya menjadi rusak dan susah terbuka. Jimin sangat panik. Di tengah kepanikkannya, seorang Min Yoongi memasuki gudang tersebut lalu menutup pintunya. Belum sempat Jimin berkata, pintu sudah tertutup.

"Oh tidak."

"Kenapa?" Tukas Yoongi ketika mendengar Jimin mengeluh.

"Pintunya rusak." Jimin menunjukkan gagang pintu yang terlepas, Yoongi sama terkejutnya dan mencoba mendobrak pintu untuk membukanya.

"Kenapa baru bilang, aish!"

Bruk!

Tidak berhasil. Yoongi hanya berdecak dan bersiap mendobraknya lagi, namun..

"Gyaa! Tikus!" Jimin yang ketakukan melihat tikus refleks langsung memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. Yoongi sedikit tersentak, "Lepaskan."

"Ma-maaf, aku terkejut."

Yoongi memutar badannya dan memeluk Jimin erat, "Dengan begini aku bisa melindungimu."

Jimin masih terpaku di tempatnya, tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada seragam olahraga Yoongi, _mimpi apa aku barusan?_

Mereka mendudukkan diri di salah satu matras, "Kita tunggu saja sampai terbuka." Jimin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia terlalu gugup, terjebak berdua dengan seseorang yang kau sukai, terlebih ia barusaja memelukmu.

"Yoongi-ah, maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah."

Suasana menjadi hening dan canggung. Jimin bingung hendak berbuat apa, ia tak suka suasana canggung seperti ini.

"Engg, Yoongi? Soal gosip itu terima kasih sudah menghentikannya."

"..." Yoongi hanya diam, tidak merespon pernyataan Jimin. Jimin tak menyerah ia tetap mengatakan semuanya.

"Tetapi, tolong, jangan minta aku untuk menjauhimu. Dan...tolong jangan menjauhiku."

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Jimin yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku menyukaimu, Min Yoongi. Selalu menyukaimu. Jika kau ada rasa sedikit saja, bisakah kita saling berbicara satu sama lain?"

Yoongi tetap menatap Jimin. Jimin yang sedari tadi menunduk mulai mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yoongi. Ia terkejut ketika sedang ditatap oleh Yoongi. Belum sempat Jimin mengalihkan pandangan, Yoongi menciumnya, tepat dibibirnya.

Jimin membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya apa yang Yoongi lakukan; tetapi ini nyata. Ia merasakan bibir lembut Yoongi menempel di atas bibirnya. Ia merasakan kehangatan itu.

Yoongi menatap Jimin, "Mana mungkin aku hanya puas jika hanya berbicara saja,"

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Selalu menyukaimu."

Yoongi tersenyum ketika mengakhiri pengakuannya. Jimin masih saja belum mengerti, ia terlalu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Jimin yang kebingungan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Park Jimin. Jelas?"

Jimin mengangguk tanpa sadar dan itu sangat lucu di mata Yoongi. Tanpa ragu Yoongi memeluknya, "Jadilah kekasihku, Park Jimin. Ayo kita buat gosip itu menjadi nyata."

Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk di dalam pelukan Yoongi, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Min Yoongi."

.

.

.

End

Jhaa ff apa ini-.-

Ide ini muncul waktu temenku curhat kalo dia kekunci di gudang, wkwk. Tiba-tiba jadi pengen bikin ff berlatarkan gudang dan jadilah ff Yoonmin yang benar benar gaje, haha.

Terima kasih buat yang baca, maaf kalo eneg hehe._.v


End file.
